Fire Emblem Knight of Naga
by Loki478
Summary: A one-shot for an idea that I had. An O.C in Fire Emblem Awakening with a couple of twists along the way.


Fire Emblem Knight of Naga one-shot

Chapter 01

"Is that all you have Shepherds!" Raising his trident Arc Grima formed an enormous ball of thunder that seemed to grow with every second to pass and once Arc Grima deemed enough he brought his trident down pointed at the Shepherds.

"Get behind!" Nick donning the armor of Ixa jumped in front of all of the Shepherds and prepared his own finishing move to counter.

"Like hell, we're letting you deal with this alone! Shepherds get ready!" Chrom and most of the Shepherds who held legendary weapons stepped forward and prepared an attack to counter.

"Take this! Ixa Slash!" Nick's Ixacaliber glowed with energy before he slashed joining the attack was Chrom and the Shepherds as well.

Both attacks met in mid-air with an explosion but soon Arc Grima roared and increased his power eventually overpowering Nick's and the Shepherds attack was pushed back.

But the shockwaves from the attacks got through Nick and affected the Shepherds as well. As Nick writhed on the ground the Ixa armor had been damaged and part of the helmet had been destroyed by Arc Grima's attack.

Nick struggled to get up but failed and fell to the ground, he could feel something wet dripping down his head. He didn't need to touch it he knew that it was blood. This was the power of Arc Grima...

Arc Grima took a deep breath and let it out in an extremely satisfying manner.

The smell that Arc Grima relished in was despair. After all that time now his plans would come to fruition...Naga and all her pawns could be swept away with ease and the world would be covered in darkness.

As Nick tried his best to stay conscious he thought back to all the events that led up to this point.

It all started in Nick's world, there was an accident where Nick's grandmother had been attacked by a shadowy figure. The attack ended up with Nick's grandmother in the hospital, after the attack Nick had been furious and wanted to find the attacker but after a week of investigations by the police, no such evidence of the attacker could be found.

It was by his grandmother's bedside that he prayed for any kind of help and in a flash of light, she appeared.

Naga appeared before him as he was praying and she asked for him to come to her world for the answers he was seeking and to help out in her world as well.

To help him adjust to the different world Naga would grant him a suit of armor that was worn by a previous knight of Naga. With his final words said to his grandmother Nick left his own world and appeared in a dilapidated temple, right behind him was an extremely faded statue and by its feet was a strange bracer.

Nick attached the thing to his arm and inside he knew that this would be the way Naga was going to help him. Seeing a cloak in the temple he grabbed it and wrapped it around his person to hide his clothes just in case.

As he exited the temple he found himself in an enormous plain whereupon situated a small village, deciding to head there first Nick was surprised to see that a majority of the people were actually moving away and asking around he discovered that in this world a nation known as Plegia was invading their home country of Ylisse for an incident that happened in the past.

Unsure of what to do Nick simply went with the flow and helped whoever needed the help be it moving their stuff onto carts or helping the elderly onto the carriages.

As night fell all the citizens of the small village were moving away from the village with Nick walking alongside a carriage and in the dead of night when the soldiers of Ylisse decided that they had moved far away enough from the village they decided to stop and rest for a while.

As his stomach grumbled from hunger, a small girl who recognized Nick as the person who helped her family walked up to Nick and from her own loaf of bread and cheese she handed him a small loaf of bread and an even smaller chunk of cheese. With a smile Nick accepted the bread and cheese and relished in the food that a small girl from a family who had given up what must have amounted to their entire lives and now this little girl was willing to give him some of her food. with his stomach filled Nick leaned back against a wagon and fell asleep.

As the night passed Nick was suddenly awakened by a little girl who gave him the bread the previous night and in perfect English she told him that the Plegian forces were coming and that the militia was gathering volunteers to go with the few soldiers they had and go and hold off the Plegian forces, if he didn't want to join then he should follow the convoy.

Nick thought about his choices for a few minutes before deciding that he should join the militia since Naga brought him here for a reason other than running away.

With the militia, Nick had been issued a longsword sword and was instructed in a rapid manner by a mercenary on how to use the sword before some pegasus riders returned and told their commander that the Plegian army was close and that they should prepare for the ambush.

The mercenary nodded and quickly reorganized the men he had into the forest as they waited for the Plegian army to arrive.

With every passing second, the vibrations on the ground grew stronger until the massive Plegian army was in sight and almost instantly the small pocket of defenders knew that they were outmatched and outnumbered.

Nick noticed that the man's hand was shaking in fear but still they held their ground for they were fighting for something.

Once the army had passed through enough the small militia force sprung the ambush and attacked one of the weaker segments of the army. The Pegasus knights took to the air and began to rain javelin after javelin onto the ground.

Nick joined the battle but found himself unable to fight, just the thought of killing someone even in war made him throw up on the ground.

But just a Plegian soldier was about to take his head off the mercenary captain approached killing the plegian soldier and pulling Nick to his feet. "Look, kid, I know killing isn't part of daily life but right now we need you. If he's trying to kill you then you thrust this sword into his gut alright?"

The captain placed the sword in his hand before going off to fight the other soldiers.

Nick gripped the sword and cursed the situation he was in but nonetheless, he picked up the sword and entered the battle alongside other militiamen.

Nick didn't know how long the battle went on for but he knew that the militia was losing, he had already taken multiple slashes to his sides and his hand was starting to grow blisters from holding the sword, the adrenaline had been keeping him on his feet and helping him with ignoring the pain that rushed through his body.

Seeing the losing situation the mercenary captain ordered any available pegasus knights to descend and pick up as many survivors as they could before retreating and those left behind would continue.

The pegasus knights descended and one after another militia members were picked up with Nick being picked up by a red-haired female rider.

But the captain rejected any attempt to pick him up instead diverting all pegasus knights who flew in his direction and forcing them to pick up other militia members the captain had made peace with his fate and he gripped his sword with two hands and threw himself into battle.

Nick could only curse as he saw the captain be slowly swallowed up by Plegian forces, he told the red-haired pegasus knight to go and pick up the captain but she rejected such a notion and just continued to fly away.

But the Plegian army wasn't done harassing the militia as their archers began taking shots at the pegasus riders, downing a few riders and killing those that survived the crash before the others decided on holding the line while allowing the red-haired pegasus rider to retreat and while the red-haired rider objected she was forced by her captain to tell the exalt all about the Plegian army and its approach. There was no higher duty now.

So with a clenched fist, the red-haired rider flew with Nick in tow away to search for the exalt.

That had been his first encounter in the world with Plegian forces and the first meeting with his future wife. Her name was Cordelia and it was after fighting alongside the exalt that the two could finally rest and wallow in their loss.

Cordelia and her fellow riders.

For Nick, he wallowed in the fact that someone could so easily give their life away for people he didn't even know. Especially when sacrificing him would have been easier.

But it was through their losses that the both of them connected and grew as people. Cordelia accepting the loss of her comrades and the acceptance of her nickname while Nick accepted this new world he was in and unlocked the power of his brace becoming an armored Knight that the Shepherds called the Knight of Naga, a hero of legend who fought alongside the Hero King Marth.

However, Nick could only think to himself how much he resembled Kamen Rider Ixa's save form but with Naga's power also came another power granted to him by a strange figure, when Nick used the power his armor turned black and he gained the powers to be able to manipulate black fire, his strength had even increased to such a degree where he could lift enormous boulders and throw them with ease.

But the war still continued, claiming the life of Chrom's sister Emmeryn in the process.

But even in the darkest of days, a light will shine through and the combined Ylissian forces and Feroxi forces struck deep into the heart of Plegia taking out the king and bringing an end to the war.

Eventually Cordelia and Nick became lovers and a year after the war with Plegia their first daughter Severa was born with her father's black hair and her mothers eyes but deep inside the thought had suddenly struck Nick, he didn't even belong in this world and by bringing a new life into the world wouldn't he had to abandon her at the end of his mission?

After possessing Validar, Arc Kivat strengthened Validar's bloodline allowing Grima to possess him and together the two of them had fused, the power of Grima and Arc Kivat to become Arc Grima.

Arc Grima was a monster, standing at 6 meters with 12 enormous wings that extended from his back and his helmet had morphed to the point where he had the horns of Arc but the six eyes of Grima. At the same time, his arms had transformed one into a dragon while the other was holding his trident.

Arc Grima was powerful, more powerful than anything the Shepherds had ever fought before.

"Hahahaha! Now, do you see worms? All that struggle, all that fighting! It was all for nothing. Now, this world will sink into darkness!" All around Grima the essence of pure darkness dripped off his body and started to seep into the ground turning it black or completely morphing the appearance of everything it touched trees turned black and monstrous while all plant life transformed into demonic plant life.

"No!" Chrom stood up and clenched the falchion walking past Nick to stand face to face with Arc Grima.

"Oh, so the young prince believes otherwise? Well, no matter with each passing second I grow stronger while Naga grows weaker and so all the power that she blessed the world with will fade. Looks it's happening right now."

Nick's knight armor was slowly fading away bit by bit until finally it was gone with the brace on Nick's hand turning to stone and breaking in half with the orb in the center falling to the ground crumbling away into dust.

All around the Shepherds legendary weapons soon lost all their magic and cracked shattering away.

The gems on the Fire Emblem soon began to turn to stone as well and even the Exalted Falchion began to lose its extra shine reverting back to the regular Falchion.

"See boy Naga has lost all her power. There is no way you can defeat me." Chrom's head tipped downward and Arc Grima smiled expecting Chrom to fall to his knees in subservience instead Chrom brought the falchion up to arm and stabbed it into Arc Grima.

Arc Grima could only chuckle as he easily grasped the Falchion with his hand tearing it out of his flesh before crushing the blade in half and he swiped Chrom away with just a wave of his other arm.

Sumia caught Chrom in her arms before he could hit the ground.

The situation looked hopeless as Arc Grima slowly approached Sumia and Chrom but then Nick noticed something about Arc Grima. "H-he bleeds."

Arc Grima moved his regular hand up to his face and found just a small scratch that came from a shard of the crushed Falchion but it was bleeding purple blood.

Chrom got up with Sumia's help and smirked. "Yes, this is proof...even if you say your power is greater than Naga's it doesn't mean that Naga doesn't have power."

Nick slowly stood up with Cordelia's help. "That's right! The gods gain power from our belief in them. So we just need to believe in Naga! Believe in Naga!"

All around the Shepherds little balls of light began to appear and float to the sky.

"Wh-what is this?!" Arc Grima looked around the area as the orbs of light began lifting into the air destroying the darkness and purifying the entire area.

Then suddenly a crack appeared in the sky slowly before shattering, dropping in the Shepherds children from the future including Nick and Cordelia's daughters. Severa and Morgan.

It was after the birth of Severa that Nick left Cordelia's side deciding against his better judgment to leave the raising of Severa to Cordelia instead acting as a loving uncle to Severa whenever he returned to the castle.

Whenever questioned by the other Shepherds on the reason for his decision he would always tell them that he was not from this place and that if he were to be the loving father to Severa then how could he ever tell his daughter when it came time for him to leave. While some Shepherds could not understand what he meant, others respectfully did.

But all of that changed when a mysterious monster under the guise of a member of Valm's military appeared and targeted the children and so after 6 years of waiting for her father to return Severa had found that her loving uncle had been her father all along but even then they only had the chance to spend 1 night together before the Shepherds mobilized themselves to meet the Valmese army at Ferox's biggest port.

The war with Valm was an interesting war when compared to the war with Plegia, since the Valmese were supposedly fighting for bringing everyone under the rule of their emperor Walhart.

But when interrogating troops that abandoned the Valmese army the Shepherds were told that the war for uniting the world under a common banner was abandoned, now they were fighting for extermination for those that did not believe in the true path of Naga.

After a decisive naval battle that saw the destruction of a majority of the Valmese fleet. The Plegian's had come through on their promise for ships and delivered a mighty fleet for the combined feroxi and ylisse forces.

It was in Valm where the Shepherds saved the 1st princess of the Valmese empire Say'ri. According to her, many years ago her mother who was the leading dynast of Southern Valm.

When confronted by Walhart she offered herself and married Walhart uniting the north and south of Valm but Say'ri and her brother was from a previous marriage, their birth father had died in a previous conflict between the warring tribes however Walhart still loved Say'ri and her brother despite neither of them having any of his blood and even after the death of Say'ri's mother Walhart still did not change, he had been the ideal father and emperor.

It was only after the discovery of a strange artifact from the continents past did Walhart finally change.

The Walhart before the discovery of the artifact and the Walhart after the discovery could be considered two different people and he set his eyes upon expanding his entire empire to the entire world under the guise of following the true path of Naga, it didn't sit well with the dynasts and so secretly the dynasts worked behind the scene to undermine Walharts efforts. With Yen'fay 'leading' his father's army while Say'ri would get help from beyond the ocean.

Once understanding the situation Chrom, Flavia and Basilio set up a plan to split the army and Shepherds into 2 sections. One would draw the attention of Walhart's army while the other would follow Say'ri to gather any forces willing to rebel against Walhart.

Severa and Morgan approached their parents and helped them up while the other children from the future also helped up their respective parents.

"M-Morgan Severa, what are you two doing here?" Nick asked.

"We won't stay by and watch as you two-no all of you are risking yourselves to save the future."

"That's right this is our future too and we have a part to play in it too."

"Morgan." Cordelia smiled and hugged her 2nd daughter.

"Don't worry we can do this!" From the back, Lucina and the remaining kids stepped forward.

From Lucina's side she took out the future version of Argent and raised it into the air.

From Morgan's hand, she produced her future version of Vert.

Severa produced her future version of Sable.

Owain produced his future version of Gules.

Nah produced the future version of Azure which started glowing brightly in response to the other gems.

Lastly was Brady who stepped forth and produced the Goddess Staff.

Nick could only smile as their children also produced their version of their legendary weapons which Arc Grima now feared, however, it wasn't always like that.

While the group had been gathering forces to fight Walhart they had finally met Owain Lissa's future child who told them of others he came with, almost instantly Nick felt dread as what would happen when he finally met Severa again? Did he ever tell her that he was her father?

He soon found out soon when at a fortress he met Severa whom he easily recognized from her black hair but what surprised him even further was the fact that Severa could transform into a form similar to Kamen Rider Kiva, their first meeting wasn't nice for Severa as she delivered a right hook to Nick's face sending him to the ground sprawling before walking away to brood.

Later Nick would discover from Owain that Severa was not a full human the power that she inherited from him was otherworldly and it came from his usage of the mysterious power during the plegian war.

With his new understanding of Severa Nick approached his future daughter and while she was stubborn about it in the beginning it was through fighting one another in their transformed state that the two were able to connect with Severa's walls finally breaking down and she told her father about her timeline.

It was true in her timeline Nick never told Severa who her father was instead it was during his final battle that the future Nick revealed himself as her father, it was there that he fought a mysterious foe before being cut down and his brace being taken by the mysterious foe. As she pounded the chest of Nick crying about how she hated him for never telling him the truth, Nick could only hold his daughter and apologize for his mistake.

Once Severa calmed down the two of them finally had a long sit down together and talked about her powers.

In her timeline once Severa became a teen she experienced painful spasms with her pain eventually transforming her into her into a strange creature that took nearly all the Shepherds to tie down and in the search for the answer future Nick and other Shepherds scoured the land for an answer.

Eventually the answer came from Tharja who suggested that they used an ancient Plegian technique to attach a familiar to Severa so that whenever needed she could siphon the power from her person. In turn, she could transform into a controlled form for a temporary amount of time, either until the power siphoned off was enough or until she herself gave up the transformation.

After the ritual, Severa found herself with a new companion that would help her in the future especially when the monsters started to appear. According to the future children in their future, Grima did not rise in their time instead something else came forth, something far more evil...

Then there was Nick's other daughter, Morgan. When they originally found her Morgan had amnesia and she acted rather scatterbrained and seemed to easily wander off when it came to discussions, it all turned out to be false for in actuality Morgan had been the user of the mysterious being known as Arc.

Like Severa, Morgan explained that she was also born with the need to siphon off her extra power but her familiar was considered stronger than Severa's Morgan named it Darke.

Darke was Morgan's original partner created during the ritual bonding, him to her but when she was corrupted by darkness Morgan took the being known as Arc as her partner and she had been using it ever since.

In the future timeline Morgan had kept her identity a secret and worked behind the scene and managed to destroy Ylisse, with her generals killing the old Shepherds.

While in the current timeline she manipulated the various events to ensure that things would still follow their original events even with the muddling of the timeline by her sibling and their friends.

Morgan was the mastermind behind many of the unknown threats thrown at the Shepherds.

But all of this however culminated in Arc betraying Morgan when it felt a stronger source of darkness elsewhere.

With Arc gone Morgan resorted to using Darke once more and when she transformed, her transformed state resembled Dark Kiva's. Nick tried to bring her back to the shepherds after the betrayal but Morgan decided to leave for a while, but she wasn't alone for Owain decided to follow her and keep her safe.

In the end Morgan and Owain returned to help the Shepherds but Severa didn't believe that her sister had changed and so they had a fight in their transformed state to end their differences however Nick interfered during the fight and took both girls strongest attacks upon his person.

As the girls rushed to check on the condition of their majorly injured father, Nick just hugged the two and told that he loved them. They were family and while family would have a few fights they would have to depend on each other for support.

With Morgan joining them officially as herself. Both armies converged on the Valm capital where they were prepared to execute an old man for treason but as it turns out the old man was actually the real Walhart who gave a rousing speech to his men and turned the tide in his favor cutting down the impostor and embracing his two children.

With Walhart free he told the combined forces of the creatures final plan. The strange creatures had allied themselves with the Grimleal and would now seek to awaken the dark dragon.

With no choice left Tiki told Chrom to get a few of his most trusted companions and follow her to perform the awakening ceremony, the remaining Shepherds and their army along with Walhart's reinforcements would march to the table where the awakening of Grima would take place.

At the table, Nick, his daughters, Cordelia and the remaining Shepherds along with their army fought with ferocity and bravery never seen before and ultimately breaking through the Grimleal defeating it's monster generals and only Grima, Arc and Validar remained.

Chrom decided at this time that he and a select few Shepherds would wield the legendary weapons and charge into battle the remaining Shepherds and children would remain behind.

Lucina and most of the children looked to object but Chrom and their parents shut them down immediately, forcing the children to stay behind in case the worst happened.

So with promises made and goodbyes said the elder Shepherds left for battle. It was upon the table that they witness Validar get betrayed by Arc who implanted Validar with his dark powers ultimately allowing Validar to be the body housing the great demon lord Arc and Grima itself which was where our story began.

With the Goddess Staff raised in the air the five orbs in the five children's hand flew into the air and attached itself to Chrom's copy of the Fire Emblem soon the darkness of Arc Grima was shattered as the barrier around the table broke and behind the Shepherds appeared the astral form of Naga who graced all of them with her healing light and her presence.

(Play Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn's version of the Fire Emblem Theme)

In her gentle voice, she said. "The gods' power are determined by those who believe in them and your belief is just! So awaken my holy warriors! Let your bodies be wreathed in white armor as your friend was! Let your weapons be reformed in holy fire to strike down the darkness of the world! Let the miracle you ask for come true! Arise my chosen!"

All around the battlefield wherever a Shepherd stood a beam of light shot up with even the children feeling themselves graced with power.

"N-no impossible..." Arc Grima could only stutter as his dark clouds were parted and from it emerged rays of light and they descended!

Each of the Shepherd and their child who fought Arc Grima was now clothed in the same armor Nick had worn over the course of his entire journey, in their hands were reforged legendary weapons which gleamed with Naga's power.

But as for Severa and Morgan, their transformed state had changed to more resemble their father's color scheme.

Cordelia and Sumia's pegasus, Palla and Catria were wreathed in golden and white armor.

Fredericks loyal steed, Cain found itself with new armor.

Even Minerva herself found her new armor pleasing to the eye.

Chrom raised his new Falchion at Arc Grima. "This will be your end Arc Grima!"

"No never!" Around the battlefield, Arc Grima spawned monsters to come to his aid and the Shepherds along with their children split up to tackle them individually.

[End music]

But under their combined might not even the arch daemons of Arc Grima could stand up against their power.

Eventually, Arc Grima was faced with a single reality, this was his loss and as all the Shepherds combined their powers into a single attack he could only laugh out loud. "Hahaha! Kill me all you like but know this! So long as the forces of light exist so shall I! Darkness can never be truly defeated!"

"Then so be it but be warned no matter the time or place you appear once more. There will always be those who will rise against the forces of darkness and defeat you. They may not believe in Naga but so long as their path is true Naga will bless them."

With a final laugh Arc Grima was destroyed and after such a long war peace would finally return to the land.

But with peace returning to the land Nick's end of the bargain was held up and he was granted one last day to spend with his family and tearfully Severa and Morgan refused to let him go even as his body slowly faded away.

Cordelia, on the other hand, held back her tears and simply decided to watch the sunset with him one final time before he was teleported back to his own world where he saw his grandmother awake once more and rushed into her arms.

With all the lessons he learned from his adventures, Nick grew up to become an exceptional man with a bright future founding an organization that reached out to help others in need and while Nick never married, for there was only one woman in the world he loved, he adopted many children each one he considered family despite the bonds of blood.

Eventually, Nick reached the end of his lifespan and upon his deathbed surrounded by all of his adopted children and their children. Nick passed away peacefully at the ripe old age of 95 years old ending his story.

So that was a one-shot, honestly I'm not really good at writing one shots which explains the major inconsistent segments where there is more exposition and other info than other segments but generally I'm hoped that I managed to make all of you see the major plot points that I wanted to touch upon if this story was a multi-parter.

But just in case you need a crash course

The O.C here does not transform through the use of toys that suddenly become real for no reason instead he is a knight whose armor resembles Ixa's.

Yes the O.C did leave his children behind for years on end. Terrible father, by the way, don't be like him.

Walhart is Yen'fay and Say'ri's stepfather.

Severa's familiar is Kivat and her transformed state resembled Kiva. Also, her transformation is more out of necessity rather than because she can.

Morgan was evil, she was originally Arc's partner but later got betrayed by him in favor of Validar and she resumed her role of Dark Kiva same rules of transformation from Severa apply to her.

Yes, Grima did just combine with Arc and Validar to become an even bigger bad.

Yes at the end everyone donned the O.C's armor to fight.

Yes, Arc Grima did just utter that line about darkness never being defeated and how he'll return 1 day it might not be Ylisse but he'll return eventually. Because of the lack of Robin, this is probably the most logical conclusion.

So leave a favorite, follow and review if you liked what you read and join me next time in another story but before leaving...Omake!

[Omake]

Nick's eyes closed as he felt the last of his life leave him, he lived his life to the best of his abilities and had no regrets. Well, maybe he had one.

Suddenly there was a voice he recognized. "Ah...so you have finally passed have you? Then as one book closes let another begin my champion. A family such as yours shall be separated no longer. Live your new life as you lived your old one. To the best of your ability."

Nick felt a surge of energy to his body and suddenly he felt the warm rays of the sun on his face, slowly opening his eyes he could make out 3 figures. One had brown hair, the other a familiar red while the last one had black hair tied in twin tails.

"Um, Severa is it right to just leave your father laying on the ground like that? I mean we've been watching him for at least an hour."

All three of them were figures he recognized and would never have forgotten for the longest time. The girl with black hair reached down and stretched out an arm for him to grab hold of. "Gee dad I hope you don't spend all your time sleeping. Cause you've got a lot of things to make up to everyone especially me and kid me."

After the fall of Arc Grima, Chrom's reign brought Ylisse into a new golden age with treaties connecting Ylisse to Ferox and even Valm. He would forever be remembered as one of the greatest rulers of Ylisse.

Sumia who married Chrom never really got used to the royal life but her kindness could never be forgotten and every year her kindness was celebrated by the people of Ylisse.

Fredrick remained by the side of the exalt taking care of him and whipping the new knights of the castle into shape alongside his wife Nowi.

After marrying Frederick her child like spirit never waned and she could often be found making the knight recruits run through Frederick's Fanataical's Fridays.

Stahl returned to Ylisse as a knight with full honors alongside his wife Sully and they soon became known as the left hand and right hand of the Exalt with Stahl travelling far and wide for missions enjoying his life and making his stomach happy.

Sully was awarded full honors as a knight and while her husband took care of the border of Ylisse she kept the exalt safe. Often times she could be seen forcing her husband into laps around the castle whenever he returns from missions.

Vaike returned to the streets where he was raised, this time with his wife Cherche together the two of them used the riches they gained in the war to help the people.

Cherche followed her husband back to the streets he was raised in, there she took great care in making clothes for the children who stayed there.

Minerva herself was content with her life alongside her master and her mate, while she never found love with another wyvern the children loved her immensely.

After the war Libra left the service of Chrom and founded an orphanage where many a homeless child found a home where he and his wife Tharja would take care of them.

Tharja followed Libra after the war and helped him build his orphanage and while she would never admit that she liked the attention she received from the children, secretly she would not have traded her love for anything in the world.

Donnel returned to his village a hero alongside his wife Lissa and while he wanted to live a quiet life, he found himself being dragged to far-flung markets alongside his wife.

Lissa followed Donnel to his village after the war, while the people of the village were unsure of how to treat her Lissa soon wormed her way into the village's lifestyle often dragging her husband to far-flung markets.

After the war Gaius took his vow seriously and married Maribelle, and while he did not steal from anyone ever again the corrupt and the unjust often found a sweet scent in their homes right before Maribelle and her soldiers came knocking on their doors.

After the war Maribelle took charge of her fathers estate and made sure to continue her quest on eliminating corrupt nobles alongside her husband.

After the war both Miriel and Kellam had decided to take a break from their duties in the castle, and for the next few years they built a new home where Miriel continued her research while Kellam slowly began to get peoples attention.

After the war both Lon'qu and Olivia returned to Ferox and it was there that the two of them married one another. With Lon'qu eventually becoming Basilio's best champion while Olivia's dances drew crowds from all over the world.

After the war Gregor found himself wanting more and left beyond the ocean often returning to see his friends, laden with new items and spices.

After the war Ricken was awarded the role of royal magician, where he served Chrom and Sumia for many many years.

Henry returned to Plegia after the war and disappeared into the mountains, but often times there were rumors coming from travellers about a cackling magician who lived in the mountains.

After the war Lucina remained by her parents side for just a few weeks before she disappeared with no word of where she was going.

Severa remained by her parents side for only a few years before under the cover of night she disappeared, going on a new journey where she would not return alone.

After the war Morgan under the cover of night left her parents, on a journey of self-discovery and while she no one knew where she went she didn't leave alone.

Under the cover of night Owain slipped out from under his parents eye and followed Morgan on her journey of self-discovery. The next time he returned he wasn't alone.

Brady remained by his parents side where he learned the rule of law alongside his mother and eventually he became the face that corrupted nobles feared seeing.

Nah remained by her parents side where she lived out her days reorganizing the royal library.

After the war Cordelia had been awarded the title of pegasus master and stood as a testament to the skill and legacy of the Ylisse pegasus knights and while her partner was nothing really that impressive when compared to her she loved him with all her heart.

Lastly was Nick, he had no great stories, legends or songs written about him, instead all of those deeds fell to the long list that all the Knight of Naga had already earned and he was alright with that because he was just content with living his life alongside his wife and their children.

Yeah, that right bitches! I made the cake and I ate it! The cake was not a lie! It was red velvet and it was amazing! The O.C is transported back to the awakening world only after his death so that we don't have any lingering problems that those 'transported to another world' stories have mainly parents, close friends, relatives stuff like that without the O.C being cliched of 'Oh orphan, adopted parents didn't care, no friends outside of those transported with him.' stuff like that and yes that is a reference to Fenniksumaru's dumb awakening story.

[Omake #2]

A story book was closed as a mother read the final words to her daughter, the little girl looked up at her mother and asked. "Hey mom this story is it real?"

"Yes Sharena every single story I've read to you was real Sharena and one day you and your brother will be the guardians for these stories."

Sharena nodded her head and went forward from her sitting spot and took another book from her bookshelf. "Mom read this one too."

Her mother laughed. "Of course Sharena."

Sharena found her seat once more as her mother began reading.


End file.
